Apologizing
by FyreWych
Summary: He didn't mean it. She forgave him. Who knew apologizing could go so far? If you think I should develop the story further, please review.


Slowly he explored every inch of her neck, storing every sigh and moan she made into memory. He didn't mean to betray her, it only happened because of Cupid's arrow. Cupid… Aphrodite… How he hated that vile woman. Aphrodite wanted nothing more than his body.

_He was walking along to the practice field as he normally does every day. He should have seen it coming, all the signs were there. Aphrodite would throw herself at him whenever he was near. He didn't want her though; he felt only disgust when he looked at her. She was waiting for him at the entrance to the practice field. Just sitting there looking at him expectantly, he should have known something was going to happen but when you live on Olympus and usually don't get attacked __**on**__ Olympus you usually don't have your guard up. So he ignored her. Then he felt it, that feeling of being pierced in his heart and the rush of warm love and passionate lust. But it was too late; he was looking straight at Aphrodite as Cupid shot his arrow into his heart. _

_Everything after that went downhill. He became infatuated with her, even though she was married to Hephaestus, whom he liked and__** respected **__very much. The love potion from the arrow was very strong, perhaps she told Cupid to make stronger potion for this occasion. Whatever the reason happen to be, it was strong and lasted for two years. Even after the incident that involved Hephaestus finding them together under a net, it continued to work. He couldn't stay away from her until Cupid gave him the antidote, in public. Aphrodite became very humiliated and the Olympians soon forgave his actions, except one._

That is how he ended up where he is now. Apologizing for what he did even though he could not be held accountable for what happened. At first she avoided him like the plague, not practicing with him anymore and no longer participating in any wars or battles that may involve him. Relentlessly he pursued her, not giving up; going everywhere and anywhere she went. Soon the only place where she could count on not running into him was her own home but even then he would call up to her balcony and berate her housekeeper to let him in. Soon he became a permanent resident just outside her home.

Just this morning she let him in because she realized that she couldn't avoid him forever. He didn't rush to her, fearing that it would scare her away from him. He followed her into the parlor where she received her guests that happened to come by. He apologized and blamed it on the potion and on and on he went with explanations. And a declaration of his love for her. She understood that it was the potion making him do those things but the fact that he slept with another woman, Aphrodite out of all the women in the world, she couldn't move past that.

He got up from his chair and embraced her and continued to do so while she fought against him. In the end her struggling turned into sobs that heaved her body violently. Over and over he whispered apologies to her. The apologies soon became kisses. The kisses evolved into tears. He cried with her and held her tenderly in his arms. She turned upward to at his face.

"Why do you cry? You have no reason to?"

"I cry for you, and for myself. I have betrayed the only woman I have ever loved. Unintentionally I have betrayed you."

"Cry no longer, I forgive you, all of you. For all of it."

She kissed his tears, wiping away their presence. She kissed his cheeks going toward his mouth. She went slowly at first, having him open his mouth for her before she delved her tongue in and tasted the sweetness and bitterness that could only be him (1). Her hands went to his curly locks and swept away his hair from his face as an act to reassure him. Slowly he began to take the initiative.

They passionately battled throughout the whole night, giving into the other's dominance only occasionally (2). In the morning, they were intertwined into one another's naked embrace, looking content and happy as if they are the only two people in Utopia (3). Slowly she turned her face upward to his and his down to her, her left hand feeling and touching the body beneath hers.

"What does this mean for us, amore? Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes, I do. There is no one else, there will never be… I love you Ares. Let us be together always. Lets be married, you and I."

"Are you sure? I will never let you be rid of me if that is what you want. I will be by side always."

"Yes, let's do it today."

"Anything you want Athena, I love you always and forever."

* * *

1 – I was thinking about Hershey's dark chocolate when I wrote this part.

2 – They are having sex, in case some of you didn't get it.

3 – Utopia is a place of ideal perfection. Like no disease, hatred, acne, women who want your man, etc…


End file.
